User blog:OrigamiDragons/Defense Strategies: for moon bases
So, here we are agiain. First of all, I would like to express my amazement (and flattery) that my previous blog was not also the most popular blog post at zero comments but also the page with most editors. You guys really don't write much here, do you? So today I am going to bring you a bit of advice in the placement and defense of moon bases. Most people simply say, "Why bother building one? It's not like there is any reason for a permanent shelter on this moon." While this is unfortunately true, it can be reasonably fun. Better than endlessly wandering drab, frozen, practically mob-less surroundings. And besides, some mobs have been known (*rarely) to attck on sight. I suggest building your base in creative mode, with unlimited resources and where mobs couldn't hurt you if they tried. So follow these simple steps to create your own home-away-from-home-actually-still-in-your-home moon base! Step one: establish a location. I prefer ice fields, because (for above ground bases) they have a flat surface you can spread out endlessly over. Cons: if your base has glass or crystal windows, the ice will disappear in a very glitchy way, allowing you to see landscape beneath the ice. This can be unnerving. You can build your base anywhere: underground, in a tree, way up in the air, in an astro base, whatever, but these instructions are mostly for ground-resting bases. Step two: determine the shape of your base. I prefer star shaped, with a center hub room and walkways leading off to other rooms. You can make your base one big building or several smaller buildings. Step three: build! You can build your base out of anything, literally anything it is possible to place a block of. I don't care. Furnishing the inside, too, is completely personal and doesn't interfere with defense. You should, however, always leave an unfinished corridor or place to branch off, so you will never finish building. Good bases are never finished; because once you finish them, what is there to do? Step five: turret building. My favorite step. Of course every creative mode base should be extensively protected by v3 turrets, crafted easily with energy orbs and notchium. Some tips for placing turrets: Do not place your turrets right next to each other. This actually limits rotation, so if an alien is detected a turret will try to turn towards it, shooting as it does so. If a turret is "sandwiched" between other turrets, it will have to force its way to turn around, shooting other turrets as it goes. This will cause turrets to turn against each other, killing each other off within seconds of an alien sighting. Do not place a line of turrets very close to your base's actual walls. This is because of brown mobs. If a brown mob is sighted, the turrets will shoot it, causing the previously harmless, peaceful mob to rush towards your base. It is a strong mob and will likely reach the turret that first shot it before being destroyed. It will then explode, taking the turret and part of your precious wall with it. Place a ring of turrets far outside your walls, so brown mobs will target and explode near turrets a safe distance away. Or you could place no turrets and let it wander peacefully across your base, but that is of course out of the question. Do not use beacons near turrets! In addition to making a glitchy shooting noise that ruins your game, friendly astronauts are targets or turrets, and turrets targets of friendly astronauts. They will shoot each other to the death. Step six: continue building. As I said, never finish your base, unless you grow bored of it. Expand your base underground and in the air, if it is not already. Have fun! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts